Bluddflagg
Bluddflagg, also known as Kaptin Bluddflagg, is an infamous Ork Freebooter Captain who has commanded his Ork pirate crew across the Korianis Sector in a savage display of destruction. He plundered the Aurelia Sub-sector for an unknown period of time during the Third Aurelian Crusade. Unlike most Ork Warbosses, Bluddflagg is not entirely motivated by the desire for a bigger WAAAGH!, but also by loot. This drove him to become a successful Freebooter, and provided him with the unusual ability for an Ork of choosing only those fights which he sees as the most profitable. History Note: The details of Bluddflagg 's biography depend on which campaign is played in the game, and which faction proves victorious. The following is only the storyline of the Ork campaign. As indicated by Inquisitor Adrastia, before the events of the Third Aurelian Crusade, Kaptin Bluddflagg had made a name for himself as both a tool of and a threat to the petty Imperial nobles of the sector, gladly offering his services to the highest bidder (and, in some cases, attacking both target and employer). At the start of the Third Aurelian Crusade, Bluddflagg's voidship had crashed upon the jungle-covered Feral World of Typhon in the Ladon Swamplands. His head aching, the captain and his first mate had barely roused themselves when they were set upon by Eldar. Believing them to be responsible for the destruction of their ship, the Orks sought to hunt the Eldar down, while also keeping his eyes open for any other surviving members of his crew. Upon tearing a nearby Eldar patrol apart, the captain found "young master Spookums." Giving him a rousing kick, the captain found his fellow officer alive, though he was injured slightly and in possession of poor equipment. After chewing him out for getting "duff'd by panzee gits", the captain had Spookums upgrade his armour to prepare for the rest of what would decidely be a long adventure... and just in time, as an Eldar ambush quickly assaulted the gathered Orks. After defeating the Eldar, the Orks continued their trek through the jungle, acquiring a small handful of bases to call in extra troops (and bringing the local Orks under Bluddflagg's command), while simultaneously killing Eldar and wrecking their defences, before finally confronting the Eldar leader -- their commander, the Autarch Kayleth of Craftworld Alaitoc. While she put up what the Greenskins considered a decent fight, she and her Eldar were ultimately slaughtered by the Orks. However, before dying, she hinted that darker times lay ahead for Typhon and the rest of the sub-sector. In truth, the problems had only just begun for the Orks. They soon found themselves surrounded by forces under the command of an Inquisitor from the Ordo Hereticus -- Adrastia. She came to the Greenskins with a business proposition -- help hunt down the rouge Space Marine known as Chapter Master Azariah Kyras of the Blood Ravens (thus preventing the destruction of the entire sub-sector) and, in exchange, she would grant the Ork Freebooter three Imperial Guard regiments and a combat area of his choosing to fight them, no strings attached. The deal was almost set, but Bluddflagg demanded one more thing -- the Inquisitor's hat, which he was quite fond of. The Inquisitor, unimpressed, refused; the deal was broken, but as the Inquisitor left, she made it clear that the Eldar were not the ones to blame for the captain's ship crashing on Typhon. Bluddflagg quickly figured that the humans were responsible and took up the contract, promising that the Inquisitor would rue the day she had heard his name. Returning to their base and reuniting with Brikkfist, Mister Nailbrain tried to calm his leader's bloodlust. Killing Space Marines was no easy task and a Chapter Master was the worst of the lot. Knowing all too well that the Inquisitor could not be trusted, Bluddflagg came to the realization that they were all in the same boat and that the coming days would be fraught with peril, confusion and trials unending. Back on Typhon, in the Ladon Temple Ruins, a band of Imperial Guard had abandoned all hope in the Emperor and had fallen to the corruption of Chaos. While Bluddflagg cared little for the allegiance of humans one way or the other, he did have a problem with the Guardsmen, for they were blocking the pathway to his telly-portas. With them gone, the plundering would go much more swiftly and new planets for conquest would soon be accessed by the Greenskin pirates.. At the Temple Ruins, the Orks were quick to encounter the Traitor Guard and just as quick to kill them. Heading due south, the Orks found that these particular Guardsmen possessed potent firepower. An Imperial Baneblade by the name of Beamblade soon set upon them, forcing the Orks into a retreat. Unfortunately, in the confusion, Nailbrain was knocked out and the path to reach him was destroyed by the super-heavy tank. Unwilling to leave one of his officers behind, Bluddflagg turned to save him, destroying some targeting Cogitators which sent the Traitor Guardsmen's turrets into a haywire frenzy that ended with their deaths. But this was not the case for Beamblade or its crazed driver, who proved unrelenting in his hunt for the Orks. To stay alive, the Greenskin pirates had to keep moving. Thankfully, reinforcements were soon found nearby in the ruins. Of course, the Traitor Guard were not fully defeated and possessed a large force of Sentinels. But Bluddflagg and his crew proved capable of destroying them and avoiding another devastating assault by the super-heavy tank. Fortunes improved for the Orks upon discovering an abandoned Ork Banner, which would bring many more Greenskin pirates to Bluddflagg's crew. Unfortunately, the sudden return of Beamblade unleashed yet another assault upon the Ork pirates at the hands of the Traitor Guard. However, the super-heavy tank's driver failed to realise that he had situated the tank near some Imperial turrets that could easily be re-wired. Slipping around the massive Imperial vehicle while his Orks kept it busy, the Bluddflagg and his Boyz wrecked one final Cogitator, turning the turrets against the tank and finally ending its threat. The Ork's telly-porta was soon up and running; unfortunately, there was a lack of test subjects, so the officers had to test it out. Thankfully, it worked -- no limbs were lost, no damage was incurred and no deaths were required to get it operational once more. Even better, the telly-portas would allow the Greenskins to move from Typhon to a new target for pillaging and fighting -- the Desert World of Calderis. However, an intercepted transmission from a group of Space Marines made it clear the local settlements were to be razed. Seeing no sense in destruction without reward, Bluddflagg took it upon himself to stop the Space Marines from destroying the population of Calderis -- so he could rob it blind. Venturing through the Aurelian Sub-sector, Bluddflagg and his crew eventually made their way to additional telly-portas across the region and happily battled other Traitor Guardsmen, Orks of the Bad Moons klan, Loyalist Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines, Bluddflagg and his crew searched for Azariah Kyras across the sub-sector until they eventually discovered him on Typhon. Before getting to him, though, Bluddflagg was ambushed by the Eldar of Alaitoc, who failed to kill him and had their Seer Council eliminated. When he finally found Kyras, Bluddflagg learned that the Eldar he had just killed were stopping the Imperial Inquisition fleet from performing an Exterminatus upon Typhon, but now that they were gone, the Imperial warships entered orbit and started the process of destroying the planet. Bluddflagg and his crew made their way across ruined Typhon, battling daemons, rival Orks and feral Tyranids, defeating a powerful Chaos Champion, and finally managing to escape the planet via a tellyporta, which sent him and his crew to the Space Hulk known as the Judgment of Carrion. Impressed by the sheer size of the Space Hulk, Bluddflagg decided to make it his new Kill Kroozer to leave the sub-sector, but decided to defeat Kyras first before he had a chance to harm it. Fighting his way through Tyranids and Orks under the command of a crazed Mekboy simply refered as Mad Mek, Bluddflagg found a Labour Engine in the Space Hulk which contained valuable loot for him. Deducing that Kyras would be at the exterminated planet of Cyrene due to it being a place which "dey already dakkad before", Bluddflagg and his crew got their hands on a powerful Battlewagon and defeated Kyras' remaining forces. However, the corrupted Chapter Master would then start his ascension to become a Daemon Prince, and if not stopped in time, would sacrifice the entire sub-sector to Khorne. Bluddflagg's Freebooterz charged through Kyras' battlefield, fighting the legions of Chaos and witnessing the death of Gabriel Angelos from a "propa smakk." Bluddflagg and his Boyz eventually battled the Daemon Prince himself, weakening him enough for Kyas to be knocked down by the Greenskins' assault. Bluddflagg then ordered a Rok bombardment, with destroyed Kyras and saved the entire Sub-sector Aurelia. After the defeat of Chaos' forces in the sub-sector, Bluddflagg went after Adrastia, but instead of killing her, he merely tossed her aside -- after taking her hat for his own. Bluddflagg and his crew chose to make the Judgment of Carrion their new Kroozer, which soon tellyported away to assault the Freebooterz's next ripe target. Crew No Ork pirate is complete without a crew of bloodthirsty, crazed and dangerous Boyz at his beck and call. Bluddflagg was no exception to this rule. Apart from the multitude of unnamed Orks in his command, he did possess a few officers: *'Mista Nailbrain' (First Mate and Mekboy) *'Spookums' (Cabin Boy) *'Brikkfist' (Nob) Wargear *'Uge' Choppa' *'Shoota (Kustom)' Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) es:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution (Videojuego) Category:B Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games